Rollercoaster Robin
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: All the Titans want to ride a new rollercoaster, except their leader who hates rollercoasters. Will Robin conquer his fear, or get out of riding it? Based of an episode of Catdog and an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Consists RobStar, BBRae, and CyJinx.


Robin's Greatest Fear

What's up. This is Ricky Raccoon 7. Do you have a fear of rollercoasters? I did. But after I went on one, I loved rollercoasters! This is a story about rollercoasters. As you can see. Enjoy!

It was a calm evening at the Titans tower. The Titans were on the couch watching T.V. Beast boy was about to fast forward a commercial when Cyborg stopped him.

" It's finally here!" The T.V said, " Revenge of the Riptide now at The Colossal Galaxy! Taller than the Empire State building! Faster than the speed of light! It's a true experience you will never forget! Come now!"

" Oh dang! That sounds better than waffles!" Cyborg exclaimed.

" It does sound fun." Raven replied.

" Let's go tomorrow!" Beast boy yelled.

" Are you filled with the joy , friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

Now Robin had a bad fear of rollercoasters. But he doesn't like to sound chicken.

"Oh ya!" Robin exclaimed, " Let's go to bed so we can be the first in line!"

The Titans now were asleep dreaming about the thrills of Revenge of the Riptide. But Robin tossed and turned. He woke up with a yelp. Robin caught his breath, then shuddered thinking about all the rollercoasters he seen. Lightning fast, 40 stories high, and the roller carts breaking down on the ride. Robin knew he could not resist Starfire, and she wanted to go on Revenge of the Riptide. Robin kept saying the same thing over and over until he fell asleep.

" I'm doing this for Starfire, I'm doing this for Starfire, I'm doing this for Starfire…"

The next day, the Titans looked out the car window to see The Colossal Galaxy theme park. Robin breathed in and out to calm his nerves. When they got there, the team split up so they can do whatever they want. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy headed one way, and Robin and Starfire headed another. But before that they made a plan.

"The Revenge of the Riptide line looks long, we shall meet here five minutes before the park closes," Raven explained, "That way we can have a short line and go on the ride!"

About 10 minutes later…

"Yo dudes!" Beast boy exclaimed, " You guys want to go on Mountain Rapids? I heard it was a good one!"

" Oh ya!" Cyborg replied.

" Guys?" Raven asked, "I really-Waaugh!" Cyborg grabbed Raven.

When the three were on the Rapids…

"This is going to be rad!" Cyborg said as the raft was going up.

" Beast Boy, I wanted to tell you but…"

"What Rae?" Beast boy asked.

" Um…I…"

"SPILL THE BEANS!" Cyborg yelled.

But the raft was dropping down…and down…and down…

Somewhere else…

" Robin, do you want to go on the coasters that roll? Not the Revenge of the Riptide but more?"

" No! I mean… how about that lollipop that are for extreme people only?"

When Starfire and Robin got ate that thing it was basically a rip off .

"Robin, this is the thing that bores, the coasters that roll look more fun."

While the ride was continuing, The H.I.V.E stopped by.

" Hey, lookee here, isn't it baby bird and his little friend." Mammoth mocked.

" Aw, are you too scared for anything fun?" Gizmo teased.

"What about Revenge of the Riptide?" Jinx asked, " Have you guys went on it?"

" We are doing the waiting 5 minutes before the park closes, so we don't have to wait in line." Starfire explained.

" Nice…" See – more replied, " Let's leave the cowards and go on Revenge of the Riptide."

"WE ARE GOING TO DO THE RIDING!" Starfire yelled, " Right, Robin?"

" Oh…ya….totally…Whoo,whoo." Robin replied.

Another area…

" Hey, Beast boy, want to maybe go on the"

" Yo Beastie! Let's hit the Dynamite Cave!"

"But Raven-"

But Cyborg had already grabbed the two.

On the ride...

"Raven what were you saying?"

" I just wanted to ask you…if you wanted to go on the Love boat after this."

" Oooo…Savage!" Cyborg whispered.

" Sure!" Beast boy replied with a blush.

The coaster than went off with a bang, of love and mist.

Meanwhile…

" Robin we have been stalking that ant for a hour, you want to go on the cheetah speed coaster?" Starfire asked with a annoyed tone.

" Wait! We're getting to the best part! Look at the size of that crumb, he'll never heave it all the way!" Robin happily replied.

" This is more of the boring than The inauguration of Donald Trump." Starfire replied.

Now Robin had some luck of stalling Starfire, they watched that ant for a few more minutes.

" Friend Robin, are you filled with the fear of rollercoasters?" Starfire asked.

" Nah, I LOVE coasters! No doubt!" Robin lied.

" Robin." Starfire sternly said.

" Okay the ride is too big too scary too much!"

" Robin…I am nervous too."

" I'm sorry I ju- wait what?"

" But we have to make sure the others don't know."

5 minutes before the park closes…

" Last call for Revenge of the Riptide!"

" Whoo Whoo! Let's do this!" Cyborg yelled.

" O-O-Okay…" Robin and Starfire replied.

" Warning," Beast boy, Raven, Robin, and Starfire said together," This ride may cause screaming, amnesia, bone loss, uncontrollable slapping and explosive tears."

" I can't believe that we are doing this…" Robin said to the three nervous Titans.

" Let's go!" Cyborg yelled and off they went.

On the ride…

" Keep your hands, arms, and legs in the ride at all times." The worker said, " 3, 2, 1…"

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Beast boy, Robin, Raven, and Starfire yelled as the cart began to move. But then a screeching halt and the cart stopped moving.

" Wait, this thing is jacked, sorry, maybe next time."

" We have a confession to make," Robin said, " Starfire and I are afraid of Revenge of the Riptide, it is so frightening!"

" Beast boy and I feel the same way," Raven replied, " All of us just don't want to disappoint each other."

" Agreed." Cyborg replied.

As they began to get out with a sigh of relief, the overhead restraints began to come back down, it seems that the ride was good to go.

" Oh no." The Titans said.

" We got up and running, let's roll!" The worker shouted.

The coaster bolted forward then began to go up, then it went down…sideways, 10 loops in a row, and when they got to a dead end, it went backwards.

" Please wait until the ride comes to a complete stop." The worker said.

After the ride…

The Titans were petrified.

" That was so fast!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin noticed a couple puking after riding the neighboring coaster.

" This is why I prefer everything else over rollercoasters," Robin thought.

" Let's not do that again." Raven said, " Let's go on the Love boat."

" I saw Jinx head over there," Cyborg explained, " I can go on it with her."

On the Love boat…

" Starfire, I wanted to thank you."

" For what, Robin?"

" For being a good friend, I probably would want to ride a rollercoaster thanks to you."

Then those two kissed. Beast boy and Raven did the same in their cart. So did Jinx and Cyborg. I guess that is the point of the Love boat, right?

Thank you for reading, no flames please. Rate and review. Beast boy is Beast mode! 🐭


End file.
